Providers of vehicle insurance are generally reliant on business models in which accurate information is essential, but rarely obtainable with a high degree of confidence. For example, insurance premiums may be based on insurance ratings that reflect an expected risk of loss for a particular individual, and yet, with the exception of driving records showing past moving violations, the insurer is typically unaware of the individual's driving behaviors. As another example, the manner in which insurance claims are settled often depends on which party is at fault for an accident. In at least some instances, however, it may be difficult to determine the identity of the party at fault for the accident, and therefore difficult to shift costs to the appropriate party. As still another example, insurance providers would generally benefit from soliciting individuals who are not current policy holders, but drive vehicles within a given state or region. It may be difficult, however, to ascertain accurate information of that sort from public records, and therefore difficult to narrowly tailor sales and/or marketing efforts.